I am Sorry
by Lucienteal
Summary: ""...I-I...I l-lied...I...I love you..." But it is too late, you can no longer hear me anymore." Iron Paladin breaks up with Blade Master thinking that he can finally get rid of this burden on his shoulders, but everything goes unexpected and no matter how much guilt and blame he puts himself through, he will no longer have his beloved Raven back. [BL, IPXBM, DCXRF and TTXVC]


_**A/n:**_

Shippings: Iron Paladin X Blade Master, Deadly Chaser X Reckless Fist and Tactical Trooper X Veteran Commander. 

_**In this story, the jobs are clones of each other so therefore they have this special bond. For the Ravens, BM takes the pains of others into mental pain, RF makes it a physical and Veteran makes it emotional.**_

I got lazy of typing all the job names out so I just used the first part of their job names ex. Reckless, Blade, Deadly, Iron...etc.

Hope you will enjoy my short little oneshot!  


* * *

_**"I'm sorry."**_

His voice was gentle and soft, those big and bright sapphire eye that he love so much looked down in shame and guilt. I stood there frozen up like a statue, I let a weak and awkward laugh as I looked at him with my golden eyes that are filled with shock.

"What did you say again?" I tried to smile at him, but somehow I couldn't, I wish that I didn't hear him wrong. He didn't mean it did he?

"I am sorry...I.." His voice that use to be with so much energy is now soft and weak. He paused, unsure on if he should continue with his sentence. Sapphire meet gold as I can see it now, he wasn't joking around with me.

"Lets...just be friends..." He continued with a firm voice, I stared at him with such blank look on my face.

"Chu-" I couldn't say his name, I am choking on my own words now. What is this feeling? Somehow my heart hurts, it hurts so much that I want to drop down onto the ground and cry. But I couldn't, my legs were stuck and my body doesn't want to listen to me.

"I'm sorry, but I just...I...I can't continue this Raven..." Each word stabbed my heart over and over again, I fell, I stared at him with my wide gold eyes. He is lying to me, he loves me, this is just another of his punishment because I accidentally clear cutting another area of trees.

"R-Raven?" his face became worried and concerning as he looked at me, he reached out to touch my shoulders but I just slapped the hand away. I was shaking and trembling, why? Cold salty water ran down my face as I knelt there, I was freezing up, although I was wearing my white fur jacket that keeps me warm through anything, I am still cold. No, it isn't my body that feels cold, it was my heart, it is in so much pain, I can't talk nor do anything but kneel here and cry.

I don't need a third eye to know that he is looking at me with guilt and shame, I know that he wants to hold me and hug me and tell me that everything will be alright. But he just stood there and watch me cry my heart out, watch me realize that this is over, and to watch me lie more to myself and drown in my own cowardice of admitting to reality.

After that I couldn't listen to anything, I couldn't see but I know that there were people. Reckless must been hugging me and screaming at Iron because I could feel someone hugging me tightly, to reassure me that everything will be alright. Veteran must be telling me words of reassurance, but I can't hear them, I can't hear them over my crying and more importantly, I can't feel anything except for the pain that is in my heart.

* * *

If I can, I would so nuke that bastard right now, it was because of him that Blade is showing a sign of weakness, and more importantly, he is crying. Three of us lost how it feels to cry or more like our tears are dried up. But here is the mature Blade who is very brave and strong crying like a little child, this isn't right, I should be the childish one, not Blade and more importantly, Blade should be smiling not crying his heart out.

He had this guilty look on his face, he looked shameful for hurting Blade and for making him cry and he better be. Anger filled me, I want to rip him into shreds of nothing, but Veteran held me back. I know that Veteran is trying his best not to burn the very man right not as well, he is clenching his nasod arm so tightly, I can swear it can explode right now from that force.

"YOU BASTARD!" I couldn't hold it in anymore, Anger is eating me away like a monster. He stood there silently as I scream at him, those pained eyes staring at the ground, I couldn't stop myself, I kept on yelling until my voice started to hurt.

I was crying, the more I yelled, the more I cried, I cried because I can feel it. Was it because that the three of us are clones of each other, that's why we have this explainable bond? But I can feel everything, the heart pain and the wish to cry everything out and just rot to hell. Although mine must been nothing comparing to the pain that blade is feeling, I still couldn't handle it. It was too much, it hurts so much that soon it feels like a physical pain, it feel like I can't breathe and with all that screaming, I can hardly catch a breath now. Deadly went to me but I growled at him with all those mustered up energy, I glared at him hard and I felt bad. He did nothing wrong but I am so angry, I don't want any of them touching me. I reached my left hand to where my heart is, each breath was harder and much more painful, so is this how it feels like? Is this the deadly illness called a broken heart?

Clutching my chest tightly, I looked down in hopes of able to get some air, but I couldn't, with each passing seconds, it was harder and harder to the point I am not even breathing. I croaked, did anything I can to make Blade feel better, it hurts, my lungs are on fire, hungry for air. I hate this bond that we share, because one can screw up others, but I love it because it brings us closer, it makes us able to understand what each other are feeling and I am pretty sure that Blade now just want to die. I reached out once more to him but I couldn't, I fainted, and all I last hear with Deadly calling to me and rest was blank.

* * *

Deadly was calling out the Reckless who fainted, I felt sorry for him, after all the pain we feel, he feels it physically and mental pain is much more painful then physical pain. I looked at Blade, saying more words, the life of Reckless is now in danger, that is the downfall of this bond. I can easily driven mad, Reckless can die and Blade can go insane, but each of us tried our best to work togeather and prevent that from happening. But I couldn't make a straight sentence, everything I say came out as random things. I am crying, laughing and screaming if possible, I wish I can control my mouth more but I couldn't, Blade is going through this flashback moment and now I am reacting all this emotion that he is going through. Out of anger I started to beat up Blade, if words can't get through then physical actions can. Reckless is dying from not able to breathe and I am going slightly mad now, I am so emotionally confuse I am starting to forget what is going on or what has happened. Tactical stopped me, I am slowly loosing sense of what is going on, all I know is that I want to go and beat up someone and cry and just die.

But then when Tactical touched me, I growled, I grabbed my sword and started to slice him, but he managed to doge most of them. Soon all I want to do is just slice him up, I want him to suffer, it isn't fair but at them same time I couldn't, I loved him. Yes, Blade loved Iron, that's why he is going through the conflict of pain and love. Tactical caught me off guard as he hugged me tightly, hoping that my senses are back, I froze, this conflict, I want to slice down but yet love is stopping me.

Deadly yelled out to Iron, he was worried and angry, he held Reckless so close to him, he looked like he is going to cry soon. Tactical cried out to Iron as well, I looked so pained, this conflict, this pain, it hurts. Iron can only look at Blade who is hugging himself, crying, ignoring everything around him.

* * *

I looked at him, crying like a little child, I made my way to him as I knelt down and hugged him. Watching Deadly and Tactical, I realize my wrong doings, I was so tired of Blade and I even had the thought of how much better it would be if I ditched him. Now that I got what I wanted, I have realize that what I wanted in the end is to protect him. What happened to promise that I made with myself? I hugged him as I whispered at his ear, "I..am...sorry...please..I-".

"N-No...I'm s-sorry...I...I must been a burden to you right?..." He looked up, that dead look in this gold eye, that glint of life is now gone, he had a smile, a fake smile of nothing. It is hurting my heart as I stare at this mess I created, he pushed me away as he grabbed for something. NO! I want to scream at him but it was too late. He has made his resolution and he had answer everything.

_"I live for you, if you are no longer there then I might as well not live at all. Death do me better then this heart break."_ He smiled at me and in one professional strike, he pushed the beautiful sword into himself. Blood splattered everywhere as Deadly looked horrid, Tactical frozen in place and Veteran screamed in bloody murder.

I stare at the scene, I ran at him hugging him screaming for anyone as I spill words of love at him, but it was too late. I just broke what was blessed for me, I killed him in the most painful manner as I can.

_**"...I-I...I l-lied...I...I love you..."**_

_But it is too late, you can no longer hear me anymore._


End file.
